


Stars in my eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I love these two beans, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda?, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Space Husbands, lance loves garlic knots, letter format, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith realized he loved Lance ten years ago, got together with him eight years ago, and vowed to love him for all of eternity four years ago. However, that promise got a little difficult to keep when they started butting heads just like they did when they first met. But can a letter tell Lance just how much he loves him, and can he salvage their relationship?The fic is a letter from Keith to Lance.





	Stars in my eyes

Lance,

 

I’m terrible at this feelings thing still, but ten years ago I realized I loved you, eight years ago we got together, and four years ago I vowed to love you forever. I’d say that today is a rather important date

 

I fell for you over ten years ago, and I’ve spent eight by your side. You were infuriating at first, but I tripped and fell head over heels for you. Being with you made me feel like I finally had a home. You cared for me, you wanted me, and you loved me. When I first realized how I felt about you, I never thought you could love me back. I never thought there would be a time when I would wake up by your side day after day. I never thought there would be a time when I would have a home with you. I never thought of any of this.

 

When we first got together, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that you loved me back. I was terrified of love because it could sweep my legs out from under me without a moment of hesitation. It was unpredictable, unyielding, unexpected, uncontrollable, and it gave me something to cherish. But I knew deep down it couldn’t be perfect.

 

Eight years. It took eight years for us to start falling apart. I remember when we got together; you talked about the beauty of the night sky, before turning to me and telling me that all of that beauty was in my eyes. Back then we were falling in love, faster than I could ever have thought. We only grew closer as the years drew on. When we got married and made our vows, I thought I would never have trouble keeping them. I thought love was a feeling, and you made me think that maybe, it could last forever. I thought our love was a monument that would stand forever.

 

But as I looked at you from across the table, I was watching the love we built our lives around crumble down. I could never have dreamed that I would want a day apart from you back then, but I was wanting it desperately. We’re weren’t falling in love anymore. We were just falling, with my wedding band weighing heavily on my hand. 

 

I loved you still, I knew I did. I knew that I loved you, because the tension was infuriating, painful, and I couldn’t stand it. I fell in love with someone who was a bit much at times, but it was endearing and I loved you for it, yet we were constantly fighting, just like we did when we first met. I hated it. I hated that these little things were driving a rift between us. Everything you did back then made me fall a little farther in love with you, but you made me happy enough that I wouldn't mind falling into a void if it meant I would be with you. Yet at that point, we both know that it wasn’t working. The little things that made me fall for you, were the things driving us apart. I missed you. I missed the casual affection, I missed doing everything because I wanted to, and not to force it. I wanted to be able to love you, and not have to remind myself to. I missed how we used to be.

 

I told you I wouldn’t be home for awhile. I’d be gone for at least two weeks, and I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. I told you my reasons, though we both knew I was lying. We both knew it’s because we needed some time apart.

 

It was only a day into the trip when I missed you. I missed seeing you on the other side of our bed. As the trip wore on I missed you more than ever. Being apart from you hurt me more than ever. There were times I couldn’t focus, my mind was clouding with thoughts of you. Every time I looked at the stars around me, I was reminded of you. I thought about how you used to see all the stars in my eyes. It broke my heart thinking about that because I knew you couldn't find them anymore. I saw it in the way you looked at me. We both had been finding our vows a little hard to keep. We both had been.

 

I was able to tell you when I would be back, but we didn't have much time to talk. I stopped on the way back. There was a place nearby selling garlic knots. It seemed like everything around me reminded me of how much I missed you. I bought some, planning as using them as an olive branch of sorts, to try and salvage what was left of us. The time apart reminded me of how much I loved you.

I wasn’t expecting anything when I opened the door. I definitely didn't expect you to have laid out 2 plates full of food, and to be waiting for me to get home. You called my name and hugged me like you were afraid I’d disappear into thin air. I started rambling about how much I missed you, how much I hated being apart, how much I wanted to fix the rift between us. You told me you felt the same, and that you were trying to bridge the gap with the food, and I told you I had the same idea. You put the garlic knots on the table and pulled me close.

 

When you asked me if you could kiss me, I was reminded of our first kiss. I nodded, just like I did back then. The kiss told me more than words ever could just like back then. The message was different. The first told of how we were both terrified for the coming years, but we wanted it nonetheless. It told of the time spent hoping the other would make a move. It told of how though we were both incredibly impulsive, we hadn’t been able to just up and say it for so long. This one was different.

 

This one told me of how much you missed me, and how much I missed you right back. It told me how much you loved me. It told me that we weren't just falling anymore, we were falling back in love. It told me that if you ever couldn’t see the stars in my anymore, you would do anything you could to find them again.

 

It told me that we would stay together, no matter what the universe wanted.

 

That one kiss told this story better than I can. Better than I’m telling it now. Yet I’m still writing a letter to you. I wanted to tell you that even if we start to crumble a million more times, I’ll do anything to keep us standing. I used to think our love was an untouchable monument, and I was only slightly wrong. Our love is a monument, but just like all the other monuments in the galaxy, it needs maintenance. Love might be uncontrollable, unexpected, and unpredictable, but continuing to love someone is a choice. You should know I’d make that choice every moment for you. I vowed to love you forever and thought it would be easy. I was wrong about it being always easy, but it's a promise I intend to keep for as long as I am able to.

 

I love you.

 

Keith


End file.
